


Birthday Party

by DragonInTheCloud (Alien_Duck)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/DragonInTheCloud
Summary: Ladybug told Chat to go visit Marinette before she meets up with him later. What could she possibly have in store for him....?





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bowser14456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser14456/gifts).



> Birthday gift for Bowser14456. Hope you had a magical day!

Chat landed on the railing around the balcony carefully, stepping down to the flat roof with a muffled thump. He resettled the bag he carried on his hip as he walked to the open skylight, then crouched next to it and rapped on the glass with his knuckles.

“Marinette, are you there?”

He heard a light musical laugh from inside and started to grin, even before he heard her muffled yell to come in already. He sat on the edge and peered down, judging angles before grabbing the edge of the opening and swinging himself down, feet neatly avoiding her bedspread to land on the top of her stairs.

“So I was told you wanted to see… me…”

He trailed off half way down the steps, eyes wide in shock as he took in the decorations set up around her bedroom.

There was a small table in the centre of the room covered in a brightly coloured dinosaur tablecloth. Two fold out chairs were next to it with cut outs of pirate ships and jolly rogers attached to the back rests. He could see paper plates and cups with pictures of circus tents and animals set up in front of the chairs. And there was a pile of unopened streamers on top of a large bakery box in the middle of the table, surrounded by smaller covered trays that smelled wonderful. He looked up from the table to question Marinette, only for his eyes to snag on the space behind her. She’d hung a large hand decorated banner from the edge of her bed platform, proclaiming “Bon Anniversaire!” in colourful felt letters and surrounded by black cat faces with green eyes and chubby ladybugs.

“Marinette, what?” he started to ask, walking the rest of the way to the floor as his eyes danced over the set up then down to her, who was smiling shyly as she blushed and clutched at her arm.

“I know it’s a few days early, but I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you. Your hero birthday I mean. Stoneheart happened almost exactly a year ago, so you as Chat are now one year old, and so I thought this might be appropriate...” She let go of her arm to wave her hand back toward her wall, and he followed the gesture to see a picture of a donkey with its tail stuck between its eyes, along with several balloons and what looked like a very colourful and frilly llama.

He turned back to stare at her, mouth working without sound as he tried to process what she’d said.

“You, you’re throwing me a birthday party?” he finally whispered. “You’re, you’re throwing me a first birthday party with dinosaurs and pirates and circuses and, and…”

He dropped the bag he was holding as he took a giant step forward and wrapped Marinette up in his arms. She squeaked as he picked her up and spun her, laughing happily and pretending he didn’t feel the prickly feeling in the back of his eyes. He put her back down but kept his arms around her, holding her still as she staggered slightly, then moved his hands to her waist as he rested his forehead on hers.

“Thank you Marinette. I’ll admit I suspected something when My Lady told me to come here before she meets up with me later, but I never expected all of this. This is, this is more than I ever could have hoped for.”

Her hands worked their way up his front and found their way into his hair, scratching the base of his cat ears lightly as she smiled warmly at him, the slightest of blushes staining her nose and cheeks.

“Silly kitty. I’m almost scared to give you your presents if this was more than you’d hoped, I don’t want to break you.”

He felt his ears flick against her hands as he perked up, blinking at her in wonder.

“Presents? You got me presents?”

“Of course I did. What kind of birthday party would this be without presents?”

She let go of his ears and stepped back, grabbing his hand when he let go of her in turn and she led him to one of the chairs. She pulled it out for him and waved at him to sit down, then moved the paper plate and cup out of his place setting before she walked to her desk and picked up two packages. A small jewellery box sized one wrapped in ladybug print paper, and a larger one needing both her hands wrapped in pink. She set them both on the table in front of him, then stepped back and started to play with her fingers.

“The big one’s from me, and the other is from Ladybug. She didn’t want to try and carry it over rooftops to see you later. But she has another present for you, that she’s still working on setting up. Oh, but maybe you don’t want to open them yet because you want to eat first! I’m sorry, here, let me put them back on the desk and we can-”

“No!” he yelped, flinging himself forward and laying across the top of them, his arms landing on top of the box and sending the streamers rolling off the edge and unravelling onto the floor. “Presents are good! I want to open them now!”

Marinette froze, hands hovering in the air between them, but then started to giggle. The giggles worked their way up to full on laughter, and she lifted her hands to her mouth to try and stifle the sound as he saw he eyes start to water, and Chat felt some of his panic start to ebb away at how happy and relaxed she sounded.

“Ok, ok that’s fine,” she finally calmed down enough to get out, wiping at her cheeks. “Go ahead and open them then.”

He stayed laying on them until she’d moved round the table, sitting at the other chair and resting her chin in her palms as she continued to chuckle. He slowly pulled back, shifting the gifts closer to the edge and playfully glaring at her, sparking an eye roll. He looked between the two, then carefully set the small box aside and started searching for the seam on the big one. It took a moment, Marinette’s wrapping was as professional as everything she did, but then he’d found it and slid a claw under the tape and peeled the paper back.

His mouth dropped open as he stared at the rectangular black cushion covered in embroidery. A loopy “Pawsitively Purrfect” in a shade of green that matched his eyes was surrounded by small and large paw prints in multiple softer shades of green. It was beautiful and amazing and heartfelt and handmade just for him and he sniffed as the prickle started up again.

A soft hiss across the table distracted him from the delicately stitched toe beans of one of the paws, and he glanced up to see Marinette carefully pouring something bubbly into one of the cups, her attention completely focused in an overly exaggerated way, and he snorted in amusement at her consideration for him. He twisted in the seat to carefully set the cushion behind him on the chaise, then moved Ladybug’s gift to the space in front of him.

Same style of wrapping, and he idly wondered for a moment if Marinette had wrapped it on Ladybug’s behalf as he flattened the paper against the table and flipped the lid of the small box open, but then his brain ground to a halt as he saw what lay inside.

A black leather bracelet, that looked almost exactly like his belt tail. With a small gold bell and a name tag hanging off the buckle fastening. Fingers shaking, he picked it up to see it better. On one side of the tag was a plain stamped “C.N.”, and the other was a tiny, delicately engraved ladybug.

He traced a claw across the picture in awe because this, this almost looked like a collar. And Ladybug had made a joke recently about him finding a forever home soon. Maybe, maybe she was saying that _she_ would be…

A cup moved into his vision next to his hand and he startled, looking up to find Marinette watching him fondly, leaning her chin on her palm again as she drew her hand back.

“Do you like it?”

“I… I…” he tried, blinking his blurry eyes. “I love it. I love the cushion, I can see you put a lot of effort into it and it must have taken you forever and I-”

“Hush Chat, don’t worry about that part. You are more than worth it, and I’m just happy you like it.” She smiled at him, warm and soft and her eyes were filled with kindness and something he couldn’t quite name, but then they dropped to his new bracelet and her smile changed subtly, and he wasn’t sure he would have caught it if he hadn’t been watching her. But then she was shaking her head, and smiling mischievously, and placed her hands on either side of the large box in the middle of the table.

“So, are you ready for your cake now?”

He perked up, and opened his mouth to say yes, but yelped instead.

“No! We’re missing something!”

He ignored her spluttered questions as he got up from the table, carefully leaving his new collar-bracelet on top of his new cushion, before scooping up the bag he’d brought with him. He looked inside as he dug around, and smiled widely as he pulled two cocktail umbrellas, which he carefully opened and dropped one each in his and Marinette’s cups, to her scoffed amusement, then he dug in again to pull three party hats, decorated with his and Ladybug’s smiling faces.

Marinette groaned, but allowed him to sit the hat on top of her head, and then she watched him with an air of resignation as he perched the other on his. He set the third on the side of the table, and shrugged when he saw Marinette eye it.

“Just in case Mi’Lady makes it before it’s time for me to leave.”

“Ah, yes. She’s, she’s working herself up for a surprise for you. So she might be here before you leave or, or she might not.”

Chat shrugged, unbothered. His Lady cared enough about him to arrange for him to have time with Marinette, and arrange all of this with her, and to then leave a present here for him and make sure he knew to visit. Knowing she cared was enough for him for today, when he hadn’t expected anything at all.

“Ok,” he nodded, feeling the hat shift between his ears. “ _Now_ I’m ready for cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is a one shot, but Bowser requested a follow up so...... As always, no promises on when that might happen!


End file.
